1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for igniting the lamp of the projector, and more particularly, to a method for igniting a lamp to protect the lamp of the projector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, after the projector is turned off, it should not be restarted until the temperature of the lamp inside is cooled to below a predetermined cooling temperature by a fan for a period of time and on the condition of the power cable of the projector plugged. This procedure is to protect the lifetime of the lamp. However, a user sometimes restarts the projector at the state in which the lamp has not been completely cooled down yet; as a result, it shortens the lifetime of the lamp.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is the graph of the cooling processes under different conditions after power-off of the projector. As shown in FIG. 1, TimeN refers to the required time for the lamp to be cooled to below the predetermined cooling temperature by a natural convection. TimeF refers to the required time for the lamp to be cooled to below the predetermined cooling temperature by a forced convection (i.e. by the fan). TimeC refers to a time point of the forced convection process when the forced convection stops because the power cable of the projector is unplugged or the power in electrical system is cut off. TimeC-TimeC′ refers to the required time for the lamp to be cooled to below the predetermined cooling temperature by the natural convection after the forced convection stops. It should be noted that if the user restarts the projector within the time interval TimeC-TimeC′, the lamp, not cooled down yet, will be damaged and its lifetime will be shortened.
To solve the aforementioned problem, the main scope of the invention is to provide a method for igniting a lamp to protect the lamp of the projector.